


Somewhere Only We Know

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: RickRen short fics/drabbles [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Related Artwork, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Human!Rick & Ren] Kieren sometimes comes across Rick, who often goes on walks and hides out random places to escape from his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, to accompany, and for the moregeous creator of [this gorgeous comic](http://gayzombieboys.tumblr.com/post/93043242284/bbcthree-bbcamerica-some-fanart-to-show-how-much).

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

It wasn’t unusual for Kieren to find Rick in strange places. Often, when things got too stressful at home, the older teen would simply leave the house and hide himself away somewhere in or around the village. It gave him time to think, he said.

Rick didn’t always get a chance to phone Kieren on the sly when he was heading out, so Kieren had suggested the he should come round to Kieren’s and, if he didn’t want to knock on the door or come in, he could at least chuck a few pebbles at Kieren’s window to let him know he was free of the house. Despite that, Kieren had gone for walks of his own and found Rick sheltering in the bus stop or huddled up behind the Shop n Save. When he’d asked Rick about it, and why he hadn’t come past Kieren’s, Rick had mumbled something about not wanting to bother Kieren, or thinking Kieren was busy. Kieren didn’t quite understand that – he _always_ had time for Rick, and he thought Rick knew that. Although, given how claustrophobic the Macy household was, Kieren did his best not to take it as a slight against him, and shrugged off the flimsy excuses Rick gave, figuring that Rick really did need time on his own. So Rick could be found when he wanted company, Kieren had suggested they use the lichen-covered bench hidden down the far end of the path that wound from Caton Close towards the woods as a meeting point. No one ever walked that way, and the bench was relatively sheltered (and initially smothered) by the hedgerow that grew behind it.

Kieren found himself visiting the bench frequently, hoping to find Rick there.

Today, as he turned the corner and drew near, he saw a familiar pair of trainers poking out, and rounding the rest of the slightly curved path, he smiled as he saw Rick sitting there, fast asleep. Kieren wasn’t as hardened to the cold as Rick was – he was always amazed at how long his closest friend could put up with the freezing weather. Thankfully today was relatively mild, but the fact Rick could fall asleep outdoor like this…

Rick didn’t stir as Kieren walked over and carefully sat down next to him. For a moment, Kieren sat stock still, smiling to himself. Rick looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Something swelled in Kieren’s heart and, caught up in the feeling, he couldn’t resist leaning over and planting a hasty kiss at the top of Rick’s cheekbone. Kieren pulled away. Rick didn’t stir.

Content, and feeling more relaxed, Kieren moved his whole body closer and leant against Rick. His friend didn’t stir. Closing his eyes, Kieren took a moment to just enjoy being this close to him, feeling the warmth of Rick’s body seeping through the jacket he wore, and the way the soft flurries of wind swirled and eddied around the hedgerow sheltering them from the village and the rest of the world. He knew that if he opened his eyes he’d see the vast expanse of the barren landscape rolling into the distance, with its muted greens mixed with greys and browns, and the fringes of the woods off to the right. It was nice to imagine for a minute that nothing else existed – just Rick, himself and the empty landscape. He’d be okay with that. It wouldn’t be so bad to just stay here, in this moment, for a long, long time…

Beside him, Rick stirred. Kieren did his best to relax, pretending he himself had dozed off. He felt the body against his stiffen as Rick clocked Kieren’s presence, and fought to relax his heartbeat and breathing. For the longest time they were frozen like that – Kieren fighting to keep still and maintain his act, Rick’s body frozen. He was dreading Rick pulling away. He was sure that, any second now, he would – maybe he’d even get up and leave. Desperately hoping he wouldn’t, Kieren focused on breathing slowly in and out, and on the warm, solid body touching his – the solid body he felt relaxing mere fractions of a second before he felt Rick move, and not away from him.

It took a moment to register the soft, light touch he felt against his skin. It was over before Kieren’s brain could even catch up with the fact that Rick had pressed a kiss to his temple. Involuntarily, his lungs drew in a sharp breath of surprise, his heart fluttering. Rick was shifting slightly. He lay his head against Kieren’s, seemingly not having noticed the reaction he’d caused.

Kieren couldn’t stop his eyes flickering open in surprise. He let them slide shut again, a soft smile on his lips, after confirming that the world was still the same – the same empty landscape, the same soft breeze, the same dull sky… but it felt somewhat different; it felt more like he imagined the world should be like.


End file.
